Travel To London
by GabbyWonka
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic que escribi hace unos 5 o 6 años.Mulder se lleva a Scully a Inglaterra donde pasan interesantes cosas....


**Bueno este fue mi primer fanfic que escribi hace unos 5 años? La verdad no lo recuerdo, yo se que este no es el mejor fanfic, así es que no se sientan obligados a dejar reviews jeje.**

**Como información adicional, yo antes me hacia llamar Gams... no se si alguien se acuerde.**

**Por cierto hay errores ortograficos al por mayor.. Sorry!**

**TRAVEL TO LONDON**

WASHINGTON D.C.

CUARTELES DEL FBI

SABADO 9:30am

Scully iba entrando con el desayuno de ambos mientras Mulder le mostraba a Scully unas diapositivas de las imagenes en los campos de trigo, Scully quedo asombrada al oir que su compañero le decia que iban a ir a ver como se formaban esas figuras y que su avion salia a las 5:30pm.

-Mulder, acaso estas loco

-Porque.

-Como que porque irnos a inglaterra sin la autorizacion del FBI

-Oh no si tenemos la autorizacion del FBI nos cubriran gastos de transporte y hospedaje solo que no tendremos jurisdiccion en Inglaterra . y quien necesita jurisdiccion cuando estoy contigo en un país lejano y sin la presion del trabajo .

-Mulder, cada dia me sorprendo mas de ti pero los demas gastos?

-Por nuesra cuenta dado que no es una investigación oficial del FBI sino solo una investigacion de campo para ambos En realidad no se que diablos escribi pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio .

-No lo se Mulder ir a Inglaterra?

-Oh vamos Scully sera un lindo viaje aparte yo no he regresado a Inglaterra desde que termine de estudiar en Oxford y tambien sera una oportunidad perfecta para ir de vacaciones no Crees?

-Si eso crees como que si eso crees tu quieres ir a Inglaterra con Mulder tambien cres que una muy buena ocasion de conocerlo mejor y mas no puedo creer que dije eso esta bien ire contigo despues de todo me gustaria ir a Inglaterra en un futuro muy cercano.

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL

WASHINGTON D.C. 5:00 pm

Mulder y Scully se encontraban abordo del avion tras un largo viaje de 12hrs por delante

-Mulder y cuando es precisamente ese aparecimiento de la imagen?

- Es a las ... ¡DEMONIOS! - en ese momento el avion estaba despejando.

-Que pasa Mulder?

- si te lo digo me vas a matar pero no tengo alternativa suerte que no traes tu arma Me vas a matar suerte que no traes tu arma,

-Que tratas de decirme

-Scully se supone que la formacion seria a las 7:00 am hora de Inglaterra el día de mañana tiempo de EUA ...

- El cambio de horario... es un día mas aya... ¡Mulder como es posible en que estabas pensado! solo espero que sea en mi porque sino realmente te voy a asesinar muy lentamente ¡No puedo creerlo!.

-Lo se lo se lo siento porque sentirlo si lo que queria era estar contigo 

- Bueno de todos modos no podemos regresar al fin y acabo yo queria unas vacaciones y mucho mas contigo 

-Si Scully yo tambien.Bueno no sera tan malo despues de todo - Mulder rodea a Scully con su brazo.

- oh por dios me esta abrazando mi corazon esta fuera de control mi presion es de 110-160 Mulder que haces?

-Um nada solo que ahora no hay ninguna estupida politica de la oficina que nos prohiba hacer esto y asi podremos tener unas romanticas vacaciones.

-Mulder no te pases oh pero cuanto deseo que eso pase pero si tu no hablas enserio yo podria quedar muy lastimada y yo no quiero que pase eso -entonces Scully quita el brazo de Mulder encima de su hombro.

8:00hrs DESPUES

Los dos estaban tapados por mantas que la aeromosa les habia proporcionado pero Mulder se encontraba leyendo una revista de OVNIs mientras Scully... estaba recostada durmiendo sobre el hombro derecho de Mulder el pensaba "porque Scully porque no me correspondes en este amor es que a acaso tu no me amas es que solo me ves como un amigo y nada mas" En ese momento Mulder retiro un mechon de pelo de Scully con su mano suavemente tocando la piel delicada y suave de Scully y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios de su compañera.

**_En cuanto a la bondad amorosa, el la apego a la verdad_**

**_se han encontrado; se han besado..._**

**SALMO 85:10**

Entonces Mulder se dio el lujo de poner su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Scully, ella estaba dormida totalmente pero en su subconciente ella sintio el brazo de Mulder pero ella no desperto si no al contrario ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Mulder Porque cuando uno esta dormido el subconciente es el que sale a flote y junto con el salioel amor que Scully tiene hacia Mulder Por lo qu Mulder poso su sotro brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Scully.

5:30 pm

LONDRES INGLATERRA.

Scully se desperto primero ya solo faltaban pocos minutos para arrivar a Inglaterra entonces Scully se separa de los brazos de Mulder por lo que el desperto.(alguien tiene idea cuanto tiempo durmieron porque yo no)

-¿Buenos Dias , tardes o noches es en Inglaterra ?-dijo Mulder en saludando a Scully.

-No lo se Mulder que paso anoche yo estaba... en... tus brazos

- Como que no sabes lo que paso si tu fuiste la se recargo y me abrazo MMmmm... no lo se no lo recuerdo.

-Oh bueno no importa como que no importa claro que me importa es que acaso no te diste cuenta que no estaba en tus brazos pero aun asi no hace falta que estemos dormidos yo puedo ponerme en tus brazos en cualquier momento ademas me encanta la forma en que me abrazas con esa pasion que va mas alla de la amistad .

Cuando de repente el capitan dijo:

-Señoras y señores en 15 min arrivaremos en Londres favor de ajustar sus relojes aqui son las 5:30 pm. favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Les deseo una feliz estancia en Inglaterra.

5:47pm AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL

LONDRES INGLATERRA

Mulder y Scully se encontraban en el pasillo del avion rumbo a la terminal aerea.

-Muy bien Mulder ahora que-tomando su maleta y dandole la de Mulder de la banda transportadora.

-Mmm... vamos a buscar un hotel- dijo Mulder cuando iban rumbo a la salida para tomar un taxi.

Entonces Mulder penso No puedo dejar que Scully carge su maleta tendre que ayudarla para que la gente no diga nada despues de todo esto es Inglaterra asi que tengo que sacar mis buenos modales secundarios 

Entonces Mulder en el intento de tomar la maleta de Scully pero en el intento tomo su mano por **"**error**"** era una mano suave y delicada que muchas veces habian tocado las manos de Mulder por diversas circunstancias y sin darse cuenta le tomo de la mano demasiado tiempo.(No se si me hayan entendido pero lo que quise decir fue que Mulder tomo la mano de Scully)

-Mulder que haces?

-Eh yo... nada... solo... trataba de tomr tu mano digo perdon perdon tu maletay poder subirla al taxi.

-Ah solo me lo hubieras dicho y yo te la hubiera dado Pero porque estoy diciendo si me encanta sentir tus manos sobre las mias son como la briza del mar que acaricia mi piel 

Entonces Mulder le abrio la puerta del taxi a Scully y la dejo subir primero y luego subio el y cerro la puerta detras de el.

**_Viajar es macahrse de casa_**

**_es dejar de ser amigos..._**

**_Viajar es sentirse poeta_**

**_escribir una carta _**

**_es querer abrazar._**

**_Abrazar al llegar añorando la calma_**

**_es dejarse besar..._**

**GABRIEL GARCIA MARQUEZ**

Mulder iba pensando No puedo dejar que este taxi nos lleve a Scully y a mi a cualquier hotel... Fue interrumpido por Scully.

- Mulder a que hotel vamos a ir?

-Señor llevenos a un hotel cerca de la costa porfavor a un hotel de 5 estrellas porfavor.

-A la orden señor-respondio el chofer del taxi

-Mulder...

-Oh vamos Scully de todos modos la oficina paga

Scully le respondio con su sonrisa que daba la respuesta y que Mulder sabia de antemano

Rumbo al hotel Mulder y Scully pasaron junto a los edificios del antigüo parlamento ahora es el palacio de Westminster.

Entonces el chofer los llevo al Taylor Coleridge Hotel ambos bajaron su equipaje y fueron a la recepcion.

TAYLOR COLERIDGE HOTEL

6:45 pm

-Mulder este hotel parece muy lujoso si la oficina se entera nos van a cobrar.

-Que importa Scully si quieres yo lo pago.

Entonces Mulder se dirige a la recepcionista.

-Señorita quiero una habitacion.

-Si claro para cuantas personas

En ese momento se encontraba en el lobby del hotel leyendo una revista.

-Um para dos personas

- Claro tenemos disponibles habitaciones dobles y Suites cual prefiere

- Una suite por favor solamente por 2 noches

- Si claro son 1,845 libras

- Claro aqui esta -Mulder dio la tarjeta de credito del FBI ante la cual la recepcionista quedo impactada.

- Aqui tiene Señor habitacion 802 5to piso en un momento le ayudan con sus maletas que tenga feliz estancia en el Taylor Coleridge Hotel.

-Gracias

Mulder camino rumbo al lobby donde se encontraba Scully.

-Listo Scully vomos -dijo Mulder con una sonrisa picara.

- Si claro

- Bueno, Scully aqui esta la habitacion 802

-Mulder acaso yo no tengo habitacion

-Claro esta

-Y tu

-Tambien es mia es una suite y los dos la compartiremos tenemos tv con cable, jacuzi, alberca, balcon con vista al mar...

-Mulder y donde vamos a dormir?

- oh dios mio dijo acaso donde vamos a dormir? En una cama kingsize

-Bueno esta linda la habitacion- Dijo aproximandose a Mulder.

-Si pero mas linda estas tu - Acercandose mas y tomandole de las manos

Entonces Scully se acerco aun mas a el quedandose viendo fijamente y acercandose uno al otro atractiva y lentamente cuando Mulder se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separo no queria que eso pasara aun.

-Yo lo siento no se que me paso - dijo Scully

-No no vamos a cenar algo y de paso rentamos un auto

-Claro dios mio no entiendo yo trato de demostrarle mi amor y el solo piensa en comer 

Despues de alquilar un auto los fueron al centro de Londres para buscar que cenar

Cuando Mulder y Scully terminaron de cenar se dirigieron al bar del hotel para tomar una copa entonces Mulder de la nada saco un papel con algo escrito.

-Scully quiero decirte algo que me he estado guardando desde hace años y ... creo que ahora es el momento de decirlo dios mio espero que Scully no se asuste 

- Mulder me estas asustando Que que es ?

- Bueno Mulder es ahora o nunca Aqui voy:

Amada Compañera

Canto a las mujeres que en una eres; a los valles de tus mundos donde camino; a tus rios donde sacio mi sed; a la ribera de tu alma donde obtengo la flor de tu ternura.

Le canto a tu luz que cada dia me hace amarte mas: a tus rincones donde soy dichoso amante; a tu mirada infinita de amor: a tu sonrisa que me da vida al recordate.

Canto a las esferas que nacen de tu vientre; a tu corazon guardian de mil tesoros: a tu palpitar que llena mis latidos de paz y de alegrias: a tu palabra de auroras donde nacen armonias; al universo por la union de nuestras almas .

- esto se va calentando 

Canto a tu cuerpo que es mi sangre; a tus labios donde bebo en sueños; a la inmortalidad del instante continuo que forjamos; a los trigales que haces crecer incolumes y que son pan alimentandonos a este saber de la libertas donde camino, al estar en el reino de tu anhelo.

Canto a las lagrimas de amor y tristesa por esta humanidad, amado cuyas alas a veces temen los vientos.

Canto a tu canto que deshace los silencios; a tu habla de soles que iluminan mis sentidos; a tu majestad sin par, a quien doy mis sueños e ilusiones y este canto de amor.

Porque tu amada compañera, haces el prodigio de que el amor germine y florezca, y por ende, yo viva y sea.

Con todo mi corazon y ezfuerso. Por siempre tu amado compañero.

-Mulder es precioso no... no se que decir

-No tienes que decir nada Vamonos - Entonces Mulder tomo de la mano a Scully y salieron del bar del hotel y se dirigieron a su habitacion.

Ambos sabian lo que pasaria llegando a la habitacion. Cuando llegaron Mulder abrio y dejo pasar a Scully y cerro la puerta todo estaba obscuro ni siquiera se molestaron en prender la luz Scully se encontraba parada en un mismo sitio cundo Mulder se acrco a ella demasiado cerca la tomo por la cintura y le susurro al oido " El amor inmaduro dice: Temao porque te necesito y yo te digo a ti mi amor Te necesito porque te amo" al que Scully respondio "Y yo te digo a ti necesito que me ames por el resto de tu vida al igual que yo estare contigo para siempre" en ese momento Mulder acerco sus labios a los de Scully mientas esta tomaba con sus manos suave y tiernamente el rostro de Mulder los labios de ambos se iban acercando mas y mas hasta que los dos llegaron al punto en que sus labios se entrelazaron en un circuito de amor y pasion entonces Mulder poso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Scully y ella hizo lo mismo para cuando se dieron cuentaambos estaban acostados en la cama Mulder se encontraba sobre Scully besandola muy lenta y profundamente al tiempo que desabrochaba la blusa de Scully mientras Scully le quitaba la camisa y la corbata... toda la noche para ellos fue un sueño lleno de placer y felicidad sin importarles nada mas que manifestar su amor que sentian uno por otro desde hace años.

**_Cuando encontramos metas que cumplir_**

**_lo que decidira si lo obtenemos sera el esfuerzo_**

**_y la perseverancia _**

**_La paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces._**

**ANONIMO**

A la mañana siguiente los se encontraban en su camo uno junto al otro Scully recostada sobre el pecho de Mulder y el abrazandola con ambos brazos Mulder fue el primero que desperto y muy suave y dulcemente le estaba llamando y Scully oyo una voz tierna y lejana.

-Dana... Dana... mi amor despierta

- Que pasa Mulder

- Es hora de levantarse corazon nos espera un gran y hermoso dia por delante.

-Si claro cariño

Despues de ambos se habian cambiado se dirigieron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel posteriormente se dirigieron al lago Greasmerce en donde tenisn una vista preciosa

Mulder y Scully se encontraban en la orilla del lago recargados en un arbol Scully estaba recargada en el pecho de Mulder mientras el estaba recargado en el arbol no hablaban solo se limitaban a ver oir y isfrutar el paisaje llego un momento en el que Mulder dijo:

-Dana como quisiera que esto jamas terminara

-Yo tambien

Por primera vez en años se decian lo que sentian sin ocultarlo porque ya todo estaba dicho y hecho ahora solo eran ellos dos y nada ni nadie mas les importaban. Despues de pasar un encantador dia en el dia regresaron a Londres y psaron por el puente de la torre.

Y despues fueron a dar un largo muy largo paseo en los Jardines de Bournemouth

-Scully no sabes como no quisiera regresar a Washington es tan placentero estar aqui.

-Mulder sabes que si regresamos nada va a cambiar entre nosotros te lo prometo- en ese momento Scully tomo la mano de Mulder y se intercalaron una junta a la otra.

Despues del paseo por los jardines se dirigieron al hotel para pasar la ultima noche en Londres Llegaron e inmediatamente se fueron a su habitacion .Cuando iban subiendo en el elevador se sonrieron picara y timidamente y se tomaron de la mano.

Al dia siguiente tomaron un baño en el jacuzzi (No tengo que entrar en detalles ¿verdad?) y se dirigieron a Stone henge para eatar alla a las 6:00 am y no perderse el espectaculo (Supongo que saben cual es).

Y volvieron a regresar a Londres por el medio dia para ver el Big Ben para posteriormente salir de viaje hacia Las islas Scilly (no les parece ChistosoScilly con Scully pero ese lugar en realidad existe)

Ese mismo dia salieron de viaje a las islas ya que esa iba a ser su ultima escala e iban a regresar a Washington.

Cuando llegaron a las islas se hospedaron en un hotel que tenia su propia playa pero solamente podian estar alli un dia mas porque ya llevaban 1 semana y aun asi ya iban a tener bastantes problemas cuando llegaran asi que se diviertieron y gozaron la ultima noche que tenian libre de responsabilidades como nunca antes lo habian hecho.

Al regresar a Washington se encontraron con miles de problemas pero su maravilloso viaje y diversion nadie se las quita.

**F I N**

P.D. Espero que les haya gustado porque me costo muchisimo trabajo escribirla sobre todo porque no me podia poner en contacto con mi lado mas shipper pero creo que despues de 5 horas de intento dio resultado no como yo queria pero funciono por lo menos el 50 ademas de que tuve que investigar acerca de Inglaterra


End file.
